As is known in the art, packet switching networks, or switching fabrics, are used in a wide variety of applications to transfer information to one or more of a plurality of devices located at various nodes of the network. The device sending the information is sometimes referred to as the source node and the device receiving the information is sometimes referred to as the destination node, or target.
The destination node's physical layer normally stores the received packet of information into a queue, or buffer, (e.g., a store and forward queue) for processing by the destination node's processing logic. The destination node's physical layer normally treats all incoming packets the same and has no knowledge or understanding of the packet contents.
In some applications, the devices transmit and hence receive two types of independently generated information. In many applications of such type, it is desirable to transmit through the network one type of information faster (i.e., with lower latency) than the other type of information.